


The first Christmas

by howlingmary79



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingmary79/pseuds/howlingmary79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. Written for the Christmas Challenge on Hannibal/Face Yahoo Group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first Christmas

24th of December, 3 p.m.

To Hannibal and Face’s surprise, this year they were allowed to spent the Christmas Holidays stateside. Face insisted to invite Hannibal’s family to their new home in Chicago – which they bought just a few months ago – and Murdock, BA an Mama B, of course.

Hannibal was shocked at the beginning, he had always imagined their first Christmas together as an official couple just the two of them, in the quiet of their love nest; not that he didn’t like the idea of having his parents and brother close, he just didn’t think Face was ready to take that step so early. 

But the LT was an extraordinary man, in many ways, and he succeeded in surprising the older man with that simple gesture.

Exactly 18 hours before their arrival, Face was running up and down the house.

“Face, everything is perfect. The house is clean and tidy, the lights and decorations are beautiful, the three is magnificent, the kids will love it! The turkey is prepared and ready for the oven, everything else is set up. Why don’t you relax and sit down beside me and enjoy the atmosphere?” the Colonel asked his younger lover.

The LT stopped his pacing and snorted.

“I still have to clean the bathroom and check if there are enough blankets in the bedrooms. I don’t want your parents to freeze to death tomorrow night.”

Hannibal smiled at the younger man, reaching for him and forcing him to sit beside him, holding his hands.

“If they are cold, they will ask, baby. Don’t worry about it!”

“But I want everything to be perfect. It’s our first Christmas together and I want it to be memorable.”

“Believe me, Face. They will love it. Now, come on, don’t make me repeat myself and relax.”  
“I still have to clean the bathroom, Hannibal!” the younger man replied and made a move to stand but the Colonel stilled him.

“You know how messy I am in the bathroom? If you clean it now you will have to do it again after I shave and have a shower tomorrow morning.” Hannibal stated softly.

Face relaxed slightly. “Yeah, I know. After you’re finished, it seems the room has been hit by a Tsunami.” He sighed. “Ok, you win. What do you want do now?”

Hannibal gently captured the Lt’s lips in a sweet and soft kiss. “I’d like to take care of my lover, if you let me” he whispered. 

“I love you John. Merry Christmas Colonel!”

“I love you too baby. Merry Christmas Lieutenant!”

END


End file.
